


Grown Men Don't Like Dinosaurs

by deancasplatonicmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beds, Bunker Fluff, Cas likes dinosaurs, Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, alludes to past angelness, slightly sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancasplatonicmyass/pseuds/deancasplatonicmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas had been sleeping together for a month before Dean was able to work up the courage to suggest they pick out sheets together. Dean had never been one for assigning deep emotional meaning to ordinary tasks; but buying sheets with Cas… that was different. That was special. It meant that they were together, that they shared a bed, that they were joined as one. The bunker had become his home, and the bed he shared with Cas was sacred.<br/>At least, that’s how he felt until they were deep in the bedding section of a home goods store, surrounded by pastel cotton reality.<br/></p>
<p> Short, fluffy, and a little bit naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grown Men Don't Like Dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly and with no beta, so expect weirdness. I don't even know, man. It's fluff. What do you expect, Dickens?  
> P.S. This clean little fic is probably the smuttiest thing my poor asexual brain has ever written. I'm terrible at figuring out what to rate things so I just slapped a 'Teen and Up' label on this and called it a day.

            Dean and Cas had been sleeping together for a month before Dean was able to work up the courage to suggest they pick out sheets together. Dean had never been one for assigning deep emotional meaning to ordinary tasks; but buying sheets with Cas… that was different. That was special. It meant that they were together, that they shared a bed, that they were joined as one. The bunker had become his home, and the bed he shared with Cas was sacred.

            At least, that’s how he felt until they were deep in the bedding section of a home goods store, surrounded by pastel cotton reality.

            They had been shopping for half an hour and Cas had yet to even look at the queen-size sheets. He was wandering through all the bedding aisles, running his long fingers over duvet covers and testing the squishy-ness of the pillows until Dean had grabbed him by the elbow and hauled him over to the bed linens.

            Dean tapped his foot absently. “See any you like, Cas?”

            Cas pulled a package off the rack and held it out. "These have dinosaurs."

            Dean looked at the package Cas held and shook his head. “Sorry, babe. Not those.”

            “Why not?” Cas asked, faintly indignant.

            Dean turned away, scanning the shelves for queen-size sheet sets. "Those are kids' sheets, Cas," he said. "Look at the label. They only make them to fit small beds."

            "Why?"

            Dean pulled out a red-and-blue plaid cotton set. "Because grown men don't like dinosaurs? I don't know. How about these?"

            Cas frowned intently at the cartoon sheets. "I like dinosaurs," he murmured. 

            "Cas," Dean said firmly, waving the plaid sheets in his face. "What do you think of these?"

            The former angel squinted at the sheets. "Plaid? There's enough plaid in the bunker already. My pajama pants, your shirts and Sam's, the blanket on the sofa-"

            "I get it. No plaid." Dean rubbed his jaw, eyes combing the towering racks of bedding sets. "No plaid, no flannel, no silk-"

"Silk feels nice," Cas said softly into Dean’s ear as he scooted past him in the narrow aisle. 

            Dean suppressed a shudder of delight. "Yeah, it does," he said, swallowing. "But it's too slippery."

            Cas raised an eyebrow, a slight smile on his lips.

            "Stop it, we're in public," Dean hissed. He crossed his arms and glared at the sheets. "We should get something kinda practical, for everyday."

            Cas nodded in agreement, shuffling through queen-size sheet sets. "Simple cotton is fine. I assume ‘thread count’ is important?"

            "Yeah; the bigger the number, the softer the sheets are. Learned that from Martha Stewart," Dean explained. "Lots of motel TV." 

 

            They finally decided on a set of smooth, navy blue cotton sheets. Dean grabbed a set of matching pillowcases and threw them into the basket. 

            "Dean..." Cas said softly from the other end of the aisle.

            "Yeah?"

            Cas held out a pillowcase set, blue eyes wide and pleading. Dean could feel his resolve melting at the sight of Cas’ face. _Stupid blue eyes, stupid kissable pink lips, stupid stupid..._

            “Fine,” he groused, taking the package. “You win.”

            Cas yanked Dean forward by his collar and pressed a quick, scorching kiss to his lips. “Thank you,” he whispered.

            “Whatever,” Dean grumbled, struggling to hide his smile as Cas slipped his hand into Dean’s.

_\--------_

             Dean and Cas tumbled onto the bed, the new sheets freshly washed and warm from the dryer. 

            "Nice, huh?" Dean sighed, kissing Cas' ear. “We’re pretty good at this whole domestic thing.”

            Cas grinned and buried his face in his pillow, breathing in the sweet scent of detergent on the dinosaur-printed cotton. "They're very nice sheets," he said in a muffled voice. "Not as nice as the pillowcases, but very nice."

            "How did you convince me to get dinosaur pillowcases again?”

            “Like this,” Cas said, rolling over and kissing Dean sweetly.

            “That’s right,” Dean breathed. “You just stood there being sexy and suddenly toddler pillows made perfect sense.”

            Cas leaned in and dropped another kiss to Dean’s mouth. "Dean, you forget that I used to be an angel; a powerful, ancient creature who has seen more than you can imagine. You may not know this, but I've actually _seen_ dinosaurs. You find them childish-”he swung a leg over Dean’s thighs and straddled his hips “-but they were quite intimidating creatures in their time, as I'm sure you would know if you ever encountered one."

            Dean ran his hands over Cas’ hips. “I do forget sometimes,” he said softly. He tugged at the hem of Cas’ t-shirt. “Now, are you done with the history lesson? Because I kinda want to take your clothes off.”

            Cas smiled and pressed a kiss to Dean’s freckled nose, then stretched and raised his arms high above his head with a luxurious sigh. “I’m all yours.”

 

~~ Fin.~~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any grammar/spelling errors, shoot me an email at deancasplatonicmyass@gmail.com rather than correcting it in the comments. Makes it easier to corral stuff and I won't have a record of my shame attached right to the fic. ;)


End file.
